


Too Afraid To Love You

by whateverhappenedtoromance



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: M/M, idk what to tag this lol, just a lil drabble, sprace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 19:12:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15892302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whateverhappenedtoromance/pseuds/whateverhappenedtoromance
Summary: Race is confused and Spot is bad at expressing his feelings.





	Too Afraid To Love You

**Author's Note:**

> quick drabble. i wrote this at 3am and didn't proofread so sorry for any mistakes lol

Spot traced Race’s jaw with his thumb, kissing him softly. It was early morning, and they were lying in bed together, barely awake. Race smiled against his lips. It was moments like these that he lived for; soft, intimate moments where he had Spot all to himself. 

“I love you,” Race whispered. 

Spot stiffened and said nothing, but kept kissing him gently. Race’s smile quickly faded. In the year and a half that they’d been together, Spot hadn’t shown any indication of saying those three words Race was desperate to hear. 

He’d be lying if he said it didn’t hurt. The way Race felt about Spot was unlike any feeling he’d ever experienced before. Not knowing if Spot felt the same way drove him crazy.

As Spot began making his way down Race’s neck, he began to feel self conscious. “Wait, stop,” he mumbled awkwardly, sitting up to face Spot. 

“Are you okay?” Spot asked.

Race looked down. “I...not really.” 

Spot, though a master of hiding his emotions, looked genuinely concerned. As unbelievable as it sounded, the king of Brooklyn did have a soft side. “What’s wrong?” 

“It’s just that…” Race fidgeted with the blanket, still avoiding eye contact. He wasn’t sure how to word his thoughts. “Why don’t you love me back?”

Spot stared at him in a stunned manner. “Race, you know how I feel about you,” he said.

“Then why don’t you just say it?” he asked quietly. When Spot didn’t answer, Race just shook his head. “Never mind. This is dumb.”

He started to get out of bed when Spot grabbed his arm. “Race, wait.”

Race froze. Spot’s cheeks were pink and he had an almost scared expression on his face. Race sat back down. He’d never seen Spot look like this.

“I - I’m scared of losing you,” Spot muttered. “How can I tell you I love you when I’m so afraid of you leaving?”

Race held Spot’s hands tightly his. He breathed in deeply. “Do you love me?”

“Of course I love you, dumbass,” Spot blurted. He winced and his face reddened even more. “I can’t believe I just said that.”

Race’s heart skipped a beat. “Me neither.” He couldn’t help but grin as he pulled Spot closer to him. “You don’t have to worry about me leaving. I’m in love with you, Sean.”

Spot smiled and breathed a sigh relief. “I’m in love with you too, Tony.”


End file.
